


Tormenta de nieve

by Tabuko



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabuko/pseuds/Tabuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaworu y Shinji debían elegir entre morir o ceder. Ambas opciones eran bastante terribles y Kaji les haría saber en carne propia que no existen los favores ni regalos desinteresados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

Era posiblemente el invierno más crudo registrado en años, la temperatura rondaba los 30ºC bajo cero y los meteorólogos pronosticaron que una terrible tormenta de nieve se avecinaba.

Por las próximas 48 horas todo estaría prácticamente paralizado, no iba a haber escuela, transporte público, actividades comerciales, tráfico particular, nada. El gobierno pidió a los ciudadanos permanecer en sus casas por seguridad.

Se decretó estado de emergencia en algunas zonas debido a las avalanchas de nieve y los vientos huracanados.

Cerca de la medianoche, Kaworu se asomó a una de las ventanas mientras veía la nieve caer incesante...

-Esto se pone cada vez peor -dijo preocupado-

-Así parece aunque tenemos suficiente comida para los próximos días y el calefactor funciona bien -se acercó a él y lo abrazó como buscando protección-

Kaworu sonrió y respondió al abrazo al tiempo que acarició el cabello del chico castaño...

-Sería lindo pasar todo el invierno encerrados, tú y yo, solos...no lo crees? -preguntó el albino-

-Es verdad. Hace tanto frío que si es por mi, nos quedaríamos todo el tiempo en la cama, hibernando... -contestó Shinji-

-Hibernando? Por supuesto que no!!! Si tienes frío, yo me encargaré de calentarte -dijo Kaworu apretándolo contra su cuerpo-

Shinji lo miró todo sonrojado. Kaworu no desperdiciaba una sola oportunidad...

-Eso lo dices en doble sentido, Kaworu-kun!

-No lo dije en doble sentido, tú tienes una mente muy pervertida... -le besó el cuello sugestivamente-

-Aaahhh!!! -exhaló Shinji algo excitado-

-Ves? Ya estás encendido -dijo el de ojos rojos viéndolo acusadoramente-

-Es tu culpa por hacer esas cosas...conoces mi punto débil y te aprovechas!!! -se quejó Shinji-

-Lo que quiero, Shinji-kun, es aprovecharme de ti... -lo tomó del rostro y lo besó apasionadamente-

-Mmm...mmm... -jadeó Ikari respondiendo al beso del mismo modo-

Kaworu escabulló sus manos dentro de los jeans de Shinji y le apretó las nalgas mientras lo pegaba más y más contra su cuerpos. Todo proyectaba sería una noche intensa para ambos, se tenían muchas ganas y así olvidaban fácilmente el frío...

Seguían en lo mismo cuando de repente escucharon una especie de explosión fuera de la casa que los asustó e hizo separarse abruptamente...

-Qué fue eso!!!??? -dijo Shinji alarmado-

-Fue en el jardín -contestó Kaworu-

-Dios...qué frío!!! Ay no...fue el compresor!!! -respondió muy angustiado-

-Iré a verificar, seguro se llenó de nieve... -inquirió el albino-

-Abrígate... -le dijo Shinji-

Kaworu se puso un saco que tenía allí a mano y fue con prisa, la casa quedaría completamente helada en cuestión de minutos si no hacía funcionar nuevamente el aparato.

Shinji se acercó a la ventana y miró como Kaworu intentaba hacer algo en medio de la nieve que furiosamente caía sobre él y el viento que parecía amenazar con llevárselo.

Pasaron casi 10 minutos y el albino seguía allí afuera, al parecer no podía con el problema del calefactor. Shinji empezó a preocuparse, así que decidió salir a ayudarlo sin arroparse adecuadamente...

-Aaaahhh, mierda!!! Pero qué frío más espantoso!!! -gritó- Kaworu-kun, será mejor que entres...vamos a morir congelados!!!

Llegó con él y lo vio bastante agitado debido al esfuerzo y al frío extremo...

-Shinji-kun!!! Por qué saliste? Vamos para adentro de inmediato... -gritó Kaworu molesto-

-Es que no entrabas más y pensé pudo pasarte algo -contestó Shinji-

-Entra a la casa ahora!!! -exigió Kaworu yendo junto a él-

-Está bien...

Ambos llegaron con prisa a la puerta de entrada pero...

-Diablos!!! -exclamó Shinji-

-Shinji-kun, al salir...cerraste la puerta por fuera. Emmm, supongo tienes tu llave? -dijo Kaworu-

Shinji lo miró impotente y negó con la cabeza...

-Supones mal, me apuré tanto al salir junto a ti que olvidé ese detalle. No me mates... -respondió Shinji-

Kaworu suspiró y se tocó la cabeza como no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba...

-Esto tiene que ser una broma...abre la puerta, Shinji-kun!!! Se me congelan hasta los huesos... -pidió el albino-

-No tengo las llaves, no es broma. Lo siento!!! Soy un completo estúpido...

-Lamento afirmar que en esta ocasión sí lo eres... -suspiró Kaworu-

-Qué haremos? No podemos abrir ni derribar esta puerta de hierro tampoco tenemos herramientas disponibles... -dijo Shinji-

-Y ningún vecino estaría tan loco como nosotros para salir a ayudarnos en medio de una tormenta de nieve -contestó Kaworu algo molesto-

Shinji empezó a lagrimear de la desesperación y la culpa...

-Perdóname Kaworu-kun!!!

-No te pongas a llorar ahora. Mejor piensa en algo o vamos a morir aquí mismo!!! -respondió Kaworu levantando la voz-

-Ni siquiera tenemos los celulares con nosotros...no sé que podemos hacer!!! -gritó Shinji-

-Tendremos que ir a otra parte...no queda de otra...

-Salir así con esta nevada? Pero esa es una locura!!! -dijo Shinji exhaltado-

-Más locura es que nos quedemos a morir aquí, así que ya sé lo que haremos...vamos Shinji!!!

Kaworu lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó con él, corriendo...

-Kaworu-kun, a dónde vamos!!!??? -gritó Shinji-

-Tenemos que buscar un refugio urgente, ahora debemos correr por nuestras vidas...no sueltes mi mano... -contestó el albino-

-Espera, Kaworu-kun, no puedo correr tan rápido. Me congelo!!!

-Por favor, colabora no quejándote. Son como 10 cuadras!!!

-No puedo más, Kaworu-kun...esperaaa!!! -gritó Shinji pero fue ignorado-

Cuando por fin llegaron, Shinji se dio cuenta a donde habían ido. Estaban muy agitados y con la ropa hecha un desastre debido a toda la nieve que les cayó encima...

-Es la casa de Kaji-san -dijo Shinji-

-Sí, es lo primero que se me ocurrió ya que es la que nos queda más cerca. Vamos a explicarle lo que sucedió y pedirle que nos albergue esta noche...mejor dicho, tú le vas a pedir ese favor -contestó Kaworu-

-Y por qué yo!!!??? -preguntó Shinji alarmado-

-Porque tú le agradas y no se podrá negar a tu petición -contestó el albino-

-Cómo se supone se lo diré? Ayúdame a hablarle, que voy a quedar todo cortado y no sabré qué decirle...

-Te ayudaré pero tú le pedirás que nos refugie esta noche, dile que luego le haremos un favor, tú le cocinarás y yo limpiaré su casa. Es un trato justo, no lo crees? Anda! -insistió Kaworu-

Shnji suspiró apenado...asintió con la cabeza y finalmente tocó el timbre...

-Ojalá nos atienda -dijo el castaño-

Al cabo de un rato, Kaji abrió un poco la puerta con cara de pocos amigos y se sorprendió al ver allí a los chicos...

-Buenas noches, Kaji-san -dijeron ellos al unísono-

Kaji se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca y sonrió. Su expresión cambió de inmediato. Aparentemente lo hicieron salir de la cama, pues estaba sin camiseta y solo llevaba puesto un pantalón de dormir...

-Vaya...y esta sorpresa? -dijo abriendo la puerta por completo- Por favor, pasen...

Los chicos pasaron algo avergonzados por llegar a esas horas a casa ajena. No pudieron evitar fijar sus miradas en el increíble físico de Kaji, era delgado pero bien fornido. Se notaba sus músculos tonificados en los brazos y su abdomen perfectamente marcado. 

Shinji sintió cierta envidia al verlo, pensó que nunca iba a lograr tener un cuerpo así ya que él era demasiado delgado y con poca masa muscular, incluso tenía la cintura muy marcada y algo caderas, lo que lo hacían lucir quizás muy femenino...hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Disculpe que vengamos aquí a estas horas, es que tuvimos un inconveniente en nuestra casa... -dijo Kaworu y miró a Shinji-

-Qué sucedió? -preguntó Kaji-

Kaworu codeó a Shinji para que hable...

-E-es que...el compresor del calefactor explotó y no pudimos arreglarlo...

-Mmm...no le han hecho mantenimiento adecuado, verdad? -preguntó el hombre-

-No -contestó Shinji- Kaworu-kun intentó arreglarlo pero no hubo caso, entonces yo salí para tratar de ayudarlo y cerré la puerta de la entrada...el problema es que...nuestras puertas solo se abren por dentro y olvidé las llaves en medio del apuro...

-Entiendo -sonrió-

-Kaji-san, será que podría darnos albergue por esta noche? El frío afuera es impresionante y no podemos hacer nada para entrar a la casa...por favor, se lo suplico...haremos lo que usted quiera...

Kaworu miró a Shinji mientras este se inclinaba para delante, a modo de súplica haciendo su pedido más formal. Kaji los miró fijamente a ambos y sonrió...

-Lo que yo quiera, eh? -dijo con una voz extraña-

Kaji estaba bebiendo alcohol, tomó el vaso que había bajado en la mesa de la sala antes de abrir la puerta...

-De acuerdo. Al parecer este es su día de suerte... -sonrió- Les dejaré quedarse aquí esta noche, ya que estoy solo...

-Muchas gracias, Kaji-san. Es usted muy amable! -dijo Shinji muy contento-

Shinji sonrió pensando que tenían el problema arreglado pero Kaworu quedó serio al notar la sombría expresión en el rostro de Kaji...

-Tienen que pagarme por quedarse... -dijo Kaji-

-Pero no trajimos nada, le pagaremos mañana sin falta -contestó Kaworu-

-No quiero dinero, Nagisa-kun... -sonrió-

El hombre se acercó a Shinji muy sugestivamente y lo tomó del mentón. Shinji se ruborizó por completo...

-Ya que están dispuestos a hacer lo que yo quiera, van a pagarme de otra manera...

-Qué quiere decir? -preguntó Kaworu molesto-

-Si quieren quedarse aquí esta noche, ambos deberán pagarme...con sus cuerpos...

Kaworu y Shinji se miraron algo desconcertados. Sabían que Kaji acostumbraba a gastar bromas subidas de tono...

-Jajajaja...Kaji-san, qué cosas está diciendo? -rió Kaworu nerviosamente-

-No me oyeron? La condición para que se queden aquí esta noche es que ustedes dos tengan sexo conmigo. No les quedó claro aún?

-Está bromeando, cierto? -preguntó Shinji-

-De ninguna manera -los miró seriamente y acabó su trago-

Kaworu apretó sus puños, no podía creer que les esté chantajeando de una manera tan baja...

-Es un maldito enfermo que quiere aprovecharse de nuestra desgracia. Qué dirá Katsuragi-san si sabe que anda en estas prácticas?

-Nagisa-kun, cierra la boca!!! No es secreto para nadie que eres un soberbio pendejo homosexual que se tira al hijo del Comandante Ikari. El enfermo eres tú... -dijo Kaji-

-Idiota... -susurró Kaworu lleno de rabia-

-Y tú, Shinji, otro tanto...todos saben que te mudaste a vivir con Nagisa porque eres su perra. Si tu padre no ha intervenido es porque este chico es el enviado de SEELE, pero te aseguro que el Comandante sabe perfectamente que eres una puta a la que le gusta que los hombres le llenen el trasero de leche

-Cómo se atreve!!!??? -reclamó Shinji furioso-

-Maldito! No voy a permitir que siga insultando a Shinji-kun, será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí... -dijo Kaworu a regañadientes-

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta como para irse pero Kaji tomó su pistola que tenía cerca y la apuntó hacia ellos...

-No tan rápido -dijo con tono amenazante-

Los chicos voltearon a verlo y sobre todo Shinji quedó paralizado del susto...

-Qué demonios quiere? -gritó Kaworu-

-Creen que pueden venir a casa a medianoche y pretender irse como si nada? No, niños, se equivocaron conmigo...

Kaji se acercó a ellos y apuntó el arma a la frente de Kaworu quien lo miraba desafiante...éste pudo sentir que la misma estaba casi congelada...

-Dispare si es tan hombre -dijo Kaworu-

-Kaji-san, no lo haga!!! -lloró Shinji con desesperación-

-Será tan sencillo gatillar y volarte la cabeza, después violaría a Shinji a mi antojo frente a tu cadáver -sonrió Kaji-

Kaworu lo miró con asco sin decir nada, Shinji estaba en shock...

-Mal por ti, Nagisa. Prefieres ir y dejar que tu noviecito muera en medio de esa tormenta de nieve -seguía apuntándolo en la sien- Shinji!!! -lo llamó el hombre-

-Sí? -dijo temeroso-

-Este chico insolente necesita relajarse. Bájale el pantalón y hazle una buena mamada...

-Eh!!!??? -lo miró asustado-

-Ahora...o voy a llenarle la cabeza con plomo caliente!!! -ordeno enojado-

"Maldita sea! No hay opción...si no hacemos lo que este depravado quiere, vamos a morir congelados ahí afuera. Haré todo lo que pueda para que no ponga sus sucias manos en Shinji-kun" -pensó Kaworu-

Shinji se sentía muy avergonzado pero optó por obedecer al darse cuenta que Kaji no estaba jugando...y ebrio como estaba, era capaz de disparar...

Bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior de Kaworu hasta sus rodillas y sin pensar en nada, empezó a proceder. Sin poder evitarlo, el albino empezó a excitarse en sentir el calor de la boca de Shinji en su erecto miembro. Cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios para contener sus quejidos...

Kaji observaba asombrado el modo en que Shinji hacía su labor, había perdido la vergüenza y se comía el sexo de Kaworu con mucho entusiasmo...

-Vaya...eres todo un experto, Shinji. Sigue así y hasta que se corra en tu boca -sonrió Kaji con perversión-

El hombre notó que Kaworu le temblaban las piernas, así que se colocó detrás de él y lo sujetó. El albino se estaba estremeciendo mientras Kaji empezaba a besarle el cuello y morder sus orejas muy sugestivamente y con sus manos coladas en debajo de sus ropas, le acariciaba el pecho...

-Eres adorable, Nagisa-kun. Tu piel es tan pálida, tan suave...tan perfecta -le susurró al oído- Anda...córrete, llénale la boca y luego lo follamos rico al mismo tiempo...

Aunque Kaworu sabía que todo aquello estaba muy mal, no podía evitar sentirse más y más excitado escuchando a Kaji y sintiendo sus manos en su cuerpo. Exhaló con fuerza y se vino incontible e intensamente dejando a Shinji lleno de sus fluídos...

-Muy bien, parece que nos vamos entendiendo... -dijo Kaji-

Ayudó a Shinji a levantarse y sin mediar palabras lo besó y limpió con su lengua. Kaworu empujó a Kaji para que dejara a Shinji en paz...

-Así que aún no te has calmado? Bueno, no me dejas opción...

Kaji hizo un ademán de irse a otro lado pero en un segundo volteó de nuevo hacia Kaworu y le pegó un puñetazo que lo hizo desvanecer...

-Kaworu-kun!!! -gritó Shinji e intentó levantarlo-

-Tranquilo, es solo para que se le baje un poco la aceleración...déjamelo a mi...

Kaji cargó a Kaworu en sus brazos y ordenó a Shinji...

-Sígueme!

Shinji así lo hizo y Kaji los encaminó a su habitación. Una vez allí, bajó a Kaworu en su cama...

-Antes que despierte, harás exactamente lo que te diré...

Kaji fue a su guardarropas y volvió rápidamente trayendo consigo un par de uniformes que Shinji conocía muy bien...

-Ten...te pones uno y antes de que Nagisa despierte, le pones otro. Date prisa que no tengo todo el tiempo...

Shinji extendió uno de los uniformes y lo miró algo espantado, era el mismo que usaban las chicas de su escuela...

-Por qué debemos usar esto? Cómo es que tiene estos uniformes? -preguntó Shinji-

-Haces muchas preguntas, Shinji. Acaso no recuerdas quien es de tus amigas es la zorra que me persigue?

-Asuka? -preguntó espantado-

-Bingo! Esa chiquilla buscona ha venido varias veces aquí esperando que me la tire y me dejaba sus uniformes en mi baño privado. Seguro esperaba que me masturbara con ellos para que le tenga ganas... -dijo Kaji mientras encendía otro cigarrillo-

-No puedo creer que ella haga esas cosas... -contestó Shinji-

-Ya lo ves pero ella no me interesa...ahora haz lo que te dije, tienes 5 minutos para que ambos estén listos para mi. Ya regreso...

Kaji salió de la habitación sigilosamente por un momento...


	2. Capítulo 2

Kaworu despertó confuso y mareado, abrió los ojos y no sabía donde estaba. Vio a Shinji sentado a su lado vistiendo el uniforme femenino de su escuela que constaba de un jumper celeste, camisa blanca y un listón rojo en el cuello de la camisa.

-Kaworu-kun, qué bueno que despertaste! -dijo Shinji preocupado-

-Qué pasó, Shinji-kun? Por qué vistes así? -preguntó Kaworu-

Se levantó y notó que él también llevaba puesto ese mismo uniforme. En cuestión de segundos recordó todo lo que había sucedido...quedó anonadado...

-No me digas qué...ese maldito... -señaló hacia la puerta-

-Sí -dijo Shinji resignado- Esto es un desastre...todo es mi culpa -bajó la mirada-

-Shinji-kun, de nada sirve lamentarse ahora...escapar no es una opción en este caso... -dijo el albino- Si lo hacemos, vamos a morir ahí afuera, ya casi no contamos la historia

Shinji suspiró, se sentía pésimo por lo que estaba ocurriendo...

-Nunca imaginé que Kaji-san fuera capaz de hacer estas cosas... -dijo el castaño-

-Ese sujeto nunca me dio buena espina, siempre sospeché que te echaba miradas desvergonzadas.. No me equivoqué para nada!!! -exclamó Kaworu enojado-

-Entonces qué? Vamos a darle el gusto? -preguntó Shinji- Kaworu-kun, no quiero que Kaji-san abuse de nosotros...

Kaworu no tenía idea de que irían a hacer...

-Shinji-kun, escucha...no hay otra salida, voy a dejar que haga todo lo que quiera conmigo...que satisfaga sus sucios deseos con mi cuerpo pero no voy a permitir que te toque -apretó sus puños-

-No, Kaworu-kun, no voy a soportar ver semejante cosa. Y si intentamos dialogar pacíficamente con él? -sugirió Shinji-

-Crees acaso que ese depravado entendería? Mira cómo nos ha hecho vestir!!! Qué fetiche tan perverso, por favor!!! -se quejó Kaworu-

-Tengo miedo, Kaworu-kun... -los ojos de Shinji se llenaron de lágrimas-

El albino lo miró con total desaliento e impotencia, no podía absolutamente nada para salvarlos...

-Podríamos golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente o quizás encerrarlo para que nos deje en paz? -dijo Kaworu-

-Crees que podríamos? Es mucho más fuerte que tú y yo juntos...nos lastimaría mucho y en el peor de los casos mataría -contestó Shinji-

-No pierdas el tiempo pensando tonterías, Nagisa-kun. Escucha a Shinji, él es mucho más consciente que tú respecto a la situación. Deja de causar problemas innecesarios... -dijo Kaji entrando a la habitación-

En una mano, traía nuevamente el arma con la cual los apuntaba y en la otra su bebida...quedó parado en la puerta y los observó a ambos, que vestían esos uniformes de niña...

-Se ven muy sensuales con esos uniformes...finalmente podré cumplir mi fantasía de cogerme a dos lindas colegialas... -sonrió-

-Qué haremos, Kaworu-kun? -preguntó Shinji por lo bajo-

Kaworu fue hasta Kaji y se arrodilló delante de él en el piso...

-Kaji-san, por favor, deje fuera de esto a Shinji-kun...yo estoy dispuesto hacer lo que me pida, pero no le haga nada a él...se lo suplico -bajó la cabeza-

-Kaworu-kun!!! -gritó Shinji-

Kaji bebió todo de golpe y lanzó su vaso hacia atrás, rompiéndose este en mil pedazos. Luego fue con Kaworu, se agachó e hizo que levantara la mirada hacia él tomándolo del cabello con violencia...le puso la pistola en la cabeza...

-Nagisa-kun, estoy perdiendo la paciencia contigo. A decir verdad...mi interés no está totalmente puesto en ti. Eres el que siempre se folla a Shinji... -sonrió-

Kaji se puso de pie y llevó a Kaworu hasta su cama, empujándolo allí con fueza...

-Ya me cansé de sus estupideces. Van a hacer exactamente lo que les digo porque no pienso tener esta 9mm de adorno...la próxima la usaré...y no estoy bromeando!!!

Se sentó en la cama y quedó viéndolos...

-Nagisa-kun, fóllatelo sin quitarle el uniforme. Hagan de cuenta que están solos, yo solo los voy a observar...por ahora...

Los chicos quedaron sonrojados ante tal petición sin poder hacer nada...

-Qué pasa? Háganlo, maldita sea!!! -gritó Kaji y disparó por encima de las cabezas de ambos-

Ambos quedaron espantados. La bala quedó inscrustada en la pared...

-No lo diré otra vez...

Shinji se llenó de espanto, tomó a Kaworu del rostro y lo besó intensamente, recostándose y atrayendo a Kaworu sobre él. Pero el albino miraba a Kaji de reojo sin poder concentrarse en Shinji...

-Deja de ver hacia aquí, cógete a tu maldita perra y no me mires!!! -exigió Kaji-

Kaworu besó a Shinji en el cuello y despacio le dijo al oído...

-Shinji-kun...hagamos esto rápido, quizás solo quiera complacer su fantasía voyeur y luego nos dejará en paz... -lo miró-

-Está bien -contestó Shinji por lo bajo-

Kaworu levantó la falda de Shinji y le sacó la ropa interior para agacharse y practicarle sexo oral...empezó poco entusiasmado debido a la situación pero a medida que avanzaba, Shinji empezaba a excitarse muchísimo y por consiguiente, también él...sentía una inminente erección creciendo bajo su uniforme...

El albino adoraba darle placer a Shinji de ese modo, era una de las cosas que más le gustaba en sus usualmente sesiones sexuales. Lo lamía y succionaba con pasión, en tanto Shinji preso de su éxtasis no podía contener sus gemidos.

-Aaaahhhh...aaahhhh...nggg!!! -se retorcía todo libidinoso-

Al recordarse observado, se tapó la boca para evitar ser escuchado pero Kaji estaba complacido con eso y el magnífico espectaculo que los jovencitos le brindaban...

Se levantó y se acercó a ellos...apartó las manos de Shinji...

-Quiero escucharte gimiendo. Lo disfrutas mucho, verdad? -sonrió- Pues bien, quiero sentir lo que sientes...

Kaji bajó un poco su pantalón, dejando al descubierto su enorme miembro...

-Te gusta, Shinji-kun? -sonrió-

Al notar las intenciones de Kaji, Kaworu se detuvo...

-No se atreva, dijo que solo nos miraría... -dijo a Kaji-

-Cambié de opinión, tú no te metas. Sigue con lo tuyo... -lo apuntó a la cabeza otra vez- Anda!!!

Kaworu reanudó lo suyo...tomó el sexo de Shinji y se lo siguió comiendo, no deseaba ver lo que Kaji iría a hacer. Cerró los ojos y vació su mente por un momento...

En tanto, Kaji tomó su pene y lo puso en la boca de Shinji...

-Anda...comételo...así como se lo hiciste hace rato a Nagisa... -sin miramientos, empezó a metérselo en la boca de a poco-

Shinji no quería hacerlo pero su lascivia era demasiado intensa, obedeció. Sentía como el miembro de Kaji penetraba su boca cada vez más, era mucho más de lo que podía soportar, su ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas por el esfuerzo...

-Aaaahhhh!!! Siii...sigue así... -dijo Kaji complacido-

Ya no podía soportarlo, Shinji se corrió sin poderse contener. Kaji sonrió al notarlo y dejó de profanar su boca también...

-Es suficiente, Nagisa...ven aquí...

Kaworu lo miró intrigado, Kaji lo tomó del rostro y lo besó atrevidamente pudiendo saborear los líquidos que Shinji había dejado en boca del albino. Kaworu quebró ese beso que no deseaba...

Así que Kaji le levantó el uniforme y vio lo erecto que estaba...empezó a masturbarlo sin decirle nada. Era brusco y nada delicado. Shinji se sentía furioso al ver que Kaji tocaba a su chico de esa manera...

Decidió intervenir y se levantó de su lugar para tomar el sexo del albino y succionárselo nuevamente, haciendo con eso que Kaji lo dejara...ahí sí, Kaworu se puso a gemir incesante...

Pero Kaji no estaba dispuesto a que lo dejaran atrás, tomó a Shinji y lo hizo colocar de rodillas en la cama para que luego se posicionara en cuatro patas y dejara su bello trasero a su completa merced al tiempo que seguía devorándole el pene a Kaworu.

Kaworu estaba tan excitado que no tenía fuerza de voluntad para detener a Kaji aunque veía lo que pretendía hacer...solo podía gemir ante las oleadas de placer que experimentaba, sentía que se iba a correr nuevamente en la boca de Shinji.

Kaji se agachó un poco separando los glúteos de Shinji y empezó a lamer lentamente esa apretada y deliciosa entrada. El castaño no pudo evitar temblar con esas sensaciones tan placenteras, soltó por un momento el miembro de Kaworu y gimió sin contenerse...

Kaworu lo observó impactado, no pensó que le resultaría tan excitante ver como otro hombre proporcionaba placer a su chico al mismo tiempo que él. Shinji no podía parar de gemir a medía que Kaji lo penetraba usando sus dedos y lengua, no podía evitar sentirse cada vez más extasiado.

-Parece que estás listo, Shinji -dijo Kaji mientras metía y sacaba con rapidez dos dedos en el chico-

Kaji miró a Kaworu y sonrió perversamente...

-Espera...no comas ansias, córrete mejor dentro de él. Ven aquí y dale bien duro. Ya está totalmente preparado para recibir. Su trasero pide a gritos ser brutalmente penetrado...

Kaworu le hizo caso, se levantó con prisa ni bien colocó su miembro en la entrada de Shinji, pudo meterle la cabeza con total facilidad...

-Vaya, Shinji-kun, estás hambriendo, eh! -dijo asombrado-

-Hazlo, Kaworu-kun, no soporto más. Siento que voy a correrme... -dijo Shinji todo desesperado-

El albino cumplió ese ansiado deseo, lo penetró por completo. Haciendo que Shinji emitiera un quejido lleno de dolor y placer mezclados, empezó a moverse cada vez más rápido y profundo mientras el chico castaño intentaba masturbarse en medio de ese vaivén violento sintiendo como en su interior, ese sabroso falo crecía más y más...

-Aaaahhh...nnnggg...Kaworu...kun!!! -gemía incontenible-

Igual pasaba con Kaworu, debido al esfuerzo y al placer que todo eso le producía, gemía una y otra vez...

-Voy a...nggg!!! -dijo Kaworu-

-Aún no...vamos a hacerlo más interesante... -dijo Kaji-

Hizo que Kaworu cambiara de posición, lo puso en la cama acostado haciendo que Shinji se colocara sobre él para que lo volviera a penetrar profundamente. Shinji estaba ansioso por moverse...

-Esperen, todavía no...

Kaji se deshizo de su pantalón y se posició detrás de Shinji buscando acoplarse a ellos...tomó su propio miembro y lo deslizó también a la entrada del castaño que ya tenía en su interior a Kaworu...

-No, no lo haga...no podré recibir dos a mismo tiempo -se quejó Shinji-

-Relájate, Shinji...si no lo haces va a doler más de lo que debería... -dijo Kaji y empezó a penetrarlo también lentamente-

-Aaaahhhh...no, basta...duele demasiado!!! -gritó Shinji-

Por supuesto, Kaji no atendería jamás esa petición...

-Cállate, no grites!!! Siente como nos descargamos en tu interior. Eres una puta, no Shinji? Te puedes comer dos penes al mismo tiempo -dijo Kaji mientras lo penetraba hasta el fondo-

Cuando por fin estuvo por completo en su interior, Kaji no pudo esperar más...empezó a moverse dándole a Kaworu la orden para que también lo hiciera.

Poco a poco, empezaron a acelerar el ritmo hasta que en un momento lo embestían a la vez con fuerza, dándole la sensación de que iba a quebrarse por dentro.

Shinji gritaba y gemía incoherencias. También derramaba lágrimas debido a la fuerza que hacía para soportar eso. Miró a Kaworu cuyo rostro de placer era indescriptible, lo besó...largo y tendido.

Estaba siendo penetrado por dos hombres al mismo tiempo y ni él podía entender lo bien que se sentía a esas alturas, empezó a correrse con fuerza. Gimió de nuevo con intensidad y sonrió...estaba agotado.

-Aaaaahhhh!!! Aaaahhhh!!! -era todo lo que atinaba a exclamar-

Sintió que Kaji le clavó los dientes en el cuello con fuerza y ese dolor fue disipado con el deleite que sintió cuando el hombre se corrió violentamente dentro de él...

Y poco después, pudo percibir exactamente cuando lo hizo Kaworu. Sí, ambos le llenaron el interior. Sentía como esos fluidos salían de él mientras Kaji empezaba a retirar su pene...

Shinji quedó besando a Kaworu mientras sus orgasmos iban disminuyendo poco y a poco. Kaji quedó observándolos un momento...era evidente que estaban demasiado compenetrados y era una cuestión íntima entre ellos y ya no le estaban permitiendo participar...

Los dejó seguir mientras dejaba esa cama para buscar su pantalón y ponérselo...

-Bueno, chicos. Fue un placer... -dijo el hombre mientras sacaba un cigarrillo del cajón de la mesa de noche y lo encendía-

Kaworu y Shinji dejaron de besarse un rato y lo miraron...

-Pueden usar esta habitación sin problemas, por favor, abríguense que la tormenta de nieve sigue...

Nadie dijo nada al respecto...

-Hasta mañana, descansen! -sonrió cínicamente-

Se despidió Kaji para retirarse de esa habitación y cerrar la puerta al salir.


	3. Capítulo 3

Tras haber pasado una fatídica y libidinosa noche en manos de Kaji, Kaworu despertó y vio a Shinji durmiendo a su lado con un semblante que denotaba angustia y empezó a rememorar todas esas impúdicas escenas...

-No pude hacer nada para evitarlo -dijo en voz baja-

El albino notó que ambos se habían quedado dormidos con esos uniformes escolares femeninos que Kaji les obligó a vestir para satisfacer sus enfermas fantasías sexuales.

Salió de la cama y pudo ver con claridad el rastro que dejó la bala en la pared a consecuencia del disparó que hizo el hombre...

-Me siento tan culpable, fui yo quien tuvo la idea de venir aquí a pedir ayuda...nunca pensé que iba a suceder todo esto -suspiró hondo-

Se acercó a la ventana y corrió un poco las cortinas, al parecer la tormenta de nieve pasó. El paisaje todo blanco era tristemente hermoso, miró un momento la nieve que caía lentamente ante sus ojos...

Permaneció observando un rato más y luego se cambió de ropa. Pensó que debían irse de allí cuanto antes, así que fue hasta Shinji y lo movió para que despertara y pudieran abandonar ese lugar...

-Shinji-kun, Shinji-kun...despierta...debemos irnos...

-Mmm? -exclamó el castaño abriendo un poco los ojos-

-Anda, levántate...tenemos que irnos de aquí -dijo con tono de preocupación-

Shinji se levantó de golpe muy asustado, con la respiración agitada y se puso a mirar por todas partes con una expresión de terror...

-Kaworu-kun!!! Él está por aquí? -preguntó-

-No lo sé. Supongo no ha despertado, así que debemos aprovechar ya que el clima ha mejorado un poco...

Shinji salió con prisa de la cama y se cambió de ropa. Ambos salieron sigilosamente de la habitación y no habiendo moros en la costa, abandonaron la casa de Kaji con mucha prisa.

Cuando los chicos estaban a un par de cuadras de su casa, Shinji se empezó a preocupar...

-Kaworu-kun, cómo le haremos para entrar a la casa? -preguntó-

-Tendremos que pedir ayuda a algún vecino. No creo que se nieguen ni pidan cosas extrañas a cambio -contestó encogiendo los hombros-

-Aún no puedo creer lo que sucedió... -dijo Shinji-

-Será mejor que olvidemos todo eso. Si tenemos la desgracia de cruzarnos por ahí con ese sujeto nuevamente, lo ignoraremos. Ya no vamos a caer en sus chantajes...maldito infeliz! -dijo Kaworu apretando sus puños-

-Tienes razón, pero si vuelve a molestarnos...se lo diremos a Misato-san -respondió Shinji-

Finalmente llegaron a la casa y quedaron sorprendidos cuando en frente vieron estacionada una furgoneta negra que llevaba el logotipo de NERV y también a varios trabajadores que ya estaban por retirarse...pues iban subiendo a la misma...

-Qué está sucediendo allí? -preguntó Kaworu-

-Vamos a ver, mira, ya se están yendo -contestó Shinji- Oigan...esperen!!! -gritó-

Ambos corrieron con prisa y al llegar a la casa vieron que la puerta del frente estaba abierta y que el compresor dañado la noche anterior fue cambiado.

Shinji detuvo a uno de los hombres que aún estaban allí en la vereda...

-Disculpe...esta es nuestra casa. Podría decirme que está pasando? -interrogó confundido-

-Ah...tú debes ser el hijo del Comandante Ikari -dijo el hombre- Esta fue una orden de la Mayor Katsuragi...vinimos a cambiar el sistema de calefacción de la casa y a arreglarles lo de la puerta. Ahora ya no tendrán problemas con quedase fuera, les pusimos una puerta que abre con código de acceso...

-Katsuragi-san les envió? -preguntó Kaworu extrañado-

-Así es y ya terminamos. Este es el código actual de la puerta, cámbienlo, por favor... -les pasó un papel-

-Gracias -dijo Kaworu y lo tomó-

-Adiós, muchachos...cuídense... -dijo el hombre y subió al vehículo-

Qudaron viendo como la furgoneta se alejaba de allí, se miraron entre sí aún sin poder creer que todo estuviera ya en orden y ni siquiera tuvieron que hacer nada al respecto...

-Entremos, Shinji-kun... -dijo el albino-

Ni bien se metieron a la casa, el teléfono empezó a sonar...

-Yo atiendo... -dijo Shinji- Bueno?

-Hola Shinji, se encuentran bien?

Era Misato. Shinji puso la llamada en altavoz para que Kaworu pudiera escucharla también...

-H-hola Misato-san...s-sí...estamos bien -contestó titubeando-

-Recién me hablaron los técnicos que envié para que arregle la puerta y la calefacción de su casa, afortunadamente terminaron todo pronto -dijo ella-

-Sí...pero cómo supiste que tuvimos esos problemas? -preguntó el chico-

-Kaji vino muy temprano a la oficina y me contó todo lo que sucedió anoche...

Los dos se miraron entre sí desconcertados...

-Te contó? -volvió a preguntar-

-Sí, es que Kaji es tan lindo y amable!!! Me dijo lo que les pasó con la calefacción, luego que quedaron fuera de la casa bajo esa terrible tormenta de nieve y que fueron junto a él. Hicieron muy bien en recurrir a él...era obvio que no se negaría a recibirles...

-Eh...sí, muy amable -contestó Shinji inexpresivo-

-Por cierto, Shinji...cómo les está yendo en la escuela a ti y a Nagisa-kun?

-Bien, Misato-san...aunque nos llamaron la atención porque no asististe a la reunión de padres y encargados la semana pasada -reclamó el chico-

-Lo siento, se me pasó por completo. Es que estoy demasiado ocupada con las cuestiones de NERV y no pude asistir. Ah! Por cierto, respecto a eso...también se lo comenté a Kaji y sabes qué? Él está dispuesto a ser el tutor de ustedes dos en mi reemplazo...

-Queeee!!!??? -gritó Shinji todo alarmado-

Kaworu también se alteró con eso que acababa de escuchar...negó enérgicamente con la cabeza para que Shinji se lo diga a Misato...

-Noooo...él no, será mejor que tú sigas siendo nuestra tutora...así estamos bien -dijo Shinji-

-Solo será el tiempo que yo me desocupe un poco de los compromisos laborales, luego estaré de vacaciones y podré a atender lo que concierne a ustedes nuevamente

-Deja que yo le hable... -dijo Kaworu interviniendo- Cómo está, Katsuragi-san? -la saludó-

-Hola Nagisa-kun! Le decía a Shinji que me pone contenta saber que están bien...

-Sí, lo escuché todo. Por favor, siga siendo nuestra tutora. No queremos a otra persona distinta...ya se hará cargo cuando pueda pero así estamos bien -pidió Kaworu-

-Mmm...bueno, es que pensé que incluso se sentirían mejor si su tutor es un hombre... -respondió ella-

-Para nada, Shinji-kun y yo estamos conformes con usted, por favor, no nos delegue a Kaji-san...ni a nadie...

Misato se extrañó un poco ante la negativa de los chicos pero en vista que se lo pidieron con insistencia, optó por hacerles caso.

\---

Habían transcurrido dos semanas de todo aquello y parecía que todo volvió a la normalidad...

-Vaya...parece que de nuevo se viene una tormenta de nieve. Creí que ya no tendríamos más... -dijo Kaworu mientras tomaba un café y miraba desde la ventana-

-Es verdad, el clima está exactamente como...esa vez... -contestó Shinji acercándose a él-

-Intenta no pensar ya en eso como dijimos. Es algo que tenemos que enterrar de una vez... -respondió el albino-

-Lo sé, Kaworu-kun...lo sé -lo abrazó fuerte-

Kaworu bajó su taza a un lado y lo abrazó también. Luego tomó a Shinji del rostro con ternura y le sonrió muy dulcemente quedando el chico castaño todo sonrojado...

-Te amo, Shinji-kun -dijo Kaworu-

-Y yo a ti -contestó soriéndole con timidez-

-Nunca nadie volverá a ponerte una mano encima...si eso pasa, juro que lo mato... -dijo el albino con los ojos llenos de furia-

Era la primera vez que Shinji conocía esa mirada tan inusual y extraña...

-No digas esas cosas por favor, matar es algo horrible... -dijo Shinji bajando la mirada-

-Lo sé, pero tengo mucha sed de venganza...esa es la verdad... -contestó Kaworu-

Shinji se aferró a su chico, sus palabras lo habían llenado de temor y no pudo evitar echar unas lágrimas. Se encontraba preocupado sin saber exactamente el motivo.

Kaworu volvió a mirarlo como hace un rato, con esos ojos que le transmitían amor de verdad. Se acercó a él con intención de besarlo pero cuando estaba a escasos milímetros de su objetivo...

-Aaawww...pero qué escena tan conmovedora...

Ambos voltearon a ver espantados, esa maldita y cínica voz les era muy conocida para su desgracia. Ahí estaba Kaji, recargado en la puerta con un cigarrillo en la boca y cruzado de brazos...

-Dios mío...cómo entró? -dijo Shinji poniéndose todo pálido-

-Qué mierda haces aquí? -gritó Kaworu-

-Vaya...pero qué les sucede? Parece que no les da gusto verme -contestó Kaji- En cambio yo los extrañé mucho...

-Lárgate de aquí!!! -dijo Shinji muy nervioso-

-Vaya...pero qué descortés, Shinji! Después de todo lo que hice por ustedes...

Kaji tiró su cigarrillo al piso y lo aplastó...

-Ya supe que me rechazaron como tutor -dijo el hombre- A pesar de que tuve las mejores intenciones del mundo cuando me ofrecí para hacerme cargo de ustedes dos...

Los chicos no respondieron, solo quedaron viéndolo con cierto temor...

-Qué pena, chicos! Ibamos a pasarla tan bien los tres juntos...así como la última vez, recuerdan? -sonrió- Pero en vista a que son unos muchachos tan malagradecidos, voy a tener que cobrarles el favor del otro día...

-De qué rayos hablas, idiota? No tuviste suficiente con abusar de nosotros a cambio de no dejarnos morir congelados? Ya te lo pagamos con creces, maldito bastardo. Eres una basura!!! -gritó Kaworu completamente alterado-

A Kaji no le hizo gracia que el albino le hablara de ese modo, muy enojado levantó su camisa y sacó la pistola que guardaba en su cintura. La cargó y la apuntó hacia Kaworu viniendo con prisa hacia él con intenciones de dispararle...

-Kaworu-kun, nooo!!! -Shinji lo empujó cayendo al piso con él-

Se escuchó un certero disparo que rozó de refilón a Shinji en el brazo derecho y quemó un poco su ropa, de no haberla tenido...hubiera sido golpeado por el impacto...

Los chicos quedaron en el piso mientras el hombre los apuntaba. Shinji estaba muerto de miedo y Kaworu preso de una rabia inexplicable...

-De pie, ahora! -exigió Kaji- Ustedes se lo buscaron, ahora no voy a tener compasión como la primera vez. Vamos, levántense ya, idiotas!!! -gritó-

Ambos se pusieron de pie...

-Bien...ahora van a darse vuelta y poner las manos hacia atrás...

-Qué piensa hacer con nosotros? Esto es ilegal y lo sabe, nosotros somos menores de edad. Se lo vamos a contar a Misato-san!!! -dijo Shinji-

-En serio? -contestó Kaji con tono burlón- Y a quién piensas que va a creer, eh? Ahora obedece o este chico insolente va a pagar las consecuencias de tus actos... -tomó a Kaworu del cuello con violencia-

Kaworu empezó a forcejear para liberarse del hombre pero fue inútil; Kaji lo propinó un golpe de puño en medio de rostro y el albino volvió a caer al piso con el rostro ensangrentado...

-Esto no se va a quedar así... -dijo Kaworu a regañadientes-

-Te recuerdo que no estás en posición de amenazar. Será mejor que te mantengas tranquilo porque no solo voy a ensañarme contigo...también voy a encargarme de Shinji y no seré tan considerado como la otra vez -contestó Kaji-

El albino se limpió la sangre con el brazo e intentó levantarse pero Kaji se adelantó a él impidiendo así su cometido, lo dio vuelta en el piso e lo tomó de ambos brazos...

-Suéltame, infeliz...suéltameeeee!!! -gritó Kaworu moviéndose para intentar librarse de él-

Demasiado tarde, Kaji le había colocado con mucha agilidad unas esposas que tenía escondidas en la manga de su camisa. Al saberse inmovilizado, Kaworu no tuvo más opción que dejar de luchar...

-Bien, así está mejor... -dijo Kaji- Ahora sé un buen chico y quédate allí un momento...ya regreso...

Cuando Kaji volteó para ver hacia Shinji se percató que había desaparecido de allí...

-Mierda! -exclamó el hombre muy nervioso- Shinji, regresa aquí de inmediato porque te va a ir peor!!! -gritó-

-Eh? -Kaworu volteó a mirar que estaba pasando- Huye, Shinji -dijo por lo bajo-

Kaji tomó nuevamente la pistola y empezó a buscar a Shinji con desesperación por toda la casa...

-Pendejo del demonio, sé que estás por aquí. Sal de tu escondite y te perdonaré el atrevimiento...vamos, te conviene hacerme caso. De lo contrario, voy a hacer cosas muy malas contigo cuando te atrape... -sonrió-

La casa no era muy grande, no había mucho por donde buscar pero Kaji no había notado un lugar que estaba un tanto oculto. Shinji estaba escondido en el armario donde guardaban las cosas de limpieza, tenía su celular en mano y estaba intentando llamar sin éxito a Misato...

-Maldita sea, Misato-san!!! Contesta!!! -sollozaba de los nervios y la desesperación-

Tembló cuando escuchó la voz Kaji acercándose al lugar donde estaba...

-Está bien, Shinji...no eres más que una rata cobarde, abandonaste a tu novio en el peor momento -dijo Kaji muy serio- Ni modo, él me las pagará por ti...

Shinji sentía que el corazón le salía del pecho...estaba tan asustado que sentía iba a hiperventilarse...

-Kaworu-kun...no!!! -llevó la mano a su pecho-

Escuchó los pasos de Kaji alejándose de allí y unos segundos después a Kaworu gritando...

-Dios mío!!! Qué le hace??? -empezó a llorar-

Kaji le había roto toda la ropa a Kaworu y lo arrastró del cabello hasta el sofá, donde acabó arrojándolo con violencia. El chico no podía hacer nada debido a sus muñecas esposadas...

-Shinji!!! -gritó Kaji- Es tu última oportunidad, sé que no saliste de la casa...sal ya porque lo voy a ultrajar hasta que suplique que lo mate

-No salgas Shinji-kun...no lo hagas, por favor!!! -gritó Kaworu con la voz quebrada-

-Cállate, maldita sea!!! -lo propinó un puñetazo en el rostro nuevamente-

El hombre lo levantó con fuerza y lo hizo arrodillar frente a él al tiempo que se sentaba en sofá. Dejó el arma hacia un lado para desabrocharse el pantalón y luego bajárselo...

Tomó su excitado miembro con su mano derecha, dejándolo frente al rostro de Kaworu...

-Sabes algo, Nagisa-kun? -sonrió- Aún no sé si mataré a Shinji luego de terminar contigo, eso dependerá de ti. No hay modo de que escape de aquí. Bien, ya sabes lo que debes hacer...empieza...

Kaworu no hizo movimiento alguno, se sentía terriblemente humillado. Solo quedó viéndolo con ojos de odio y su sed de venganza crecía cada vez más...

-No escuchaste? -tomó el arma de nuevo y le apuntó a la cabeza- Hazlo...y no te atrevas a morder porque ya sabes lo que le espera a esa niñita miedosa...

-Váyase al infierno -dijo Kaworu en voz baja-

-Ah sí...

Kaji lo tomó del cabello, lo acercó a su miembro y se lo metió a la fuerza en la boca...introduciéndoselo con alevosía cada vez más y más y moviéndose incesante...

-Mmmm...nggg...n-no!!! -exclamaba Kaworu mientras intentaba salirse de él vanamente-

-Aaahhh...sí. Eso es, cometelo todo... -se lo metía una y otra vez-

Kaworu empezaba a tener arcadas y lloraba a causa del esfuerzo y en parte por la falta de aire...al darse cuenta el hombre, retiró su sexo de él...

-Eso estuvo muy bien...ahora abre la boca... -ordenó-

Empezó a masturbarse mientras lo veía con una expresión morbosa...

-Ahhh...uuuhhh!!! Ya, ya casi... -siguió con más intensidad- Abre la puta boca...

Muy en contra de su voluntad, Kaworu lo hizo y al rato Kaji lanzando un gran gemido se le vino en la boca y parte del rostro. Luego lo obligó a limpiárselo todo...

-Bien, muy bien, Nagisa-kun. Me agrada que seas tan obediente...ahora ven, móntate en mi -sonrió con perversión- Me dan ganas de destrozarte y hacerte gritar de dolor...

Ellos no se percataron que Shinji había salido de su escondite. Quedó completamente pasmado al presenciar el horrible modo en que Kaworu estaba siendo víctima de la lascivia de Kaji...apretó sus puños...

-No puedo ser tan cobarde y dejarlo pasar por todo esto solo...no tengo alternativa... -susurró-

Dio unos pasos hacia ellos y Kaworu lo vio asustado sin poder disimular, cosa que hizo que Kaji lo notara...volteó y al verlo allí, se puso de pie y empujó a Kaworu tirándolo acostado al sofá...

Terminó de sacarse el pantalón con prisa. Tómo el arma y fue hasta él visiblemente molesto, llegó y le dio una tremenda cachetada que le dejó la mejilla toda roja...

-En qué mierda estabas pensando? Creíste que te iba a dejar escapar, idiota!!!? -dijo Kaji-

-Shinji-kun, te dije que no salieras... -dijo Kaworu- Ten cuidado!!!

-L-lo siento... -dijo Shinji agachando la cabeza- No puedo tolerarlo más, por favor, ya déjelo en paz... -lloró amargamente- Por qué hace esto con nosotros?

-Quitate la ropa y déjate de mariconadas...vamos!!!

-No lo hagas, Shinji...

-Tú te callas!!! -giró y disparó hacia él-

El disparo hizo pedazos un espejo que tenían en las cercanías...los chicos optaron por permanecer callados, era evidente que el hombre estaba fuera de sí.

Cuando Shinji terminó de desvestirse, Kaji también lo esposó con las manos para atrás y lo llevó hasta Kaworu quien estaba tumbado boca arriba en el sofá...

-Shinji-kun -susurró Kaworu con impotencia-

-Bien, ahora me van a dar un espectáculo majestuoso como la otra vez... -dijo Kaji-

Hizo acostar a Shinji boca abajo sobre Kaworu pero en sentido inverso, es decir, con su cabeza dando a los pies del albino...

-Qué provocativos! Es tan excitante verlos...ahora háganlo, sé que se tienen ganas. Quiero verlos devorándose mutuamente...

Ambos se sentían incómodos por la situación pero eso no tardaría mucho en cambiar. Kaji tomó a Shinji del cabello y también el miembro de Kaworu, acto seguido se lo metió en la boca...

-Qué demonios con ustedes dos!!! Tengo que ayudarlos en todo, no? Vamos...hazlo Shinji...chúpasela como solo tú sabes hacerlo. Te encanta hacer eso, no sirve de nada que finjas cuando ya vi que es tu especialidad...

Shinji comenzó a lamer y chupar el sexo de Kaworu. No pasó mucho para que el albino se excitara con esas estimulaciones tan eróticas que su chico le daba...

-Aaaahhh...Shin...ji-kun... -gimió entrecortado-

-Mmm...bien, eso es. Miralo nomás como se retuerce de placer el muy bastardo... -sonrió Kaji- Anda, devuelvele el favorcito a Shinji, usa tu boca y hazlo correrse deliciosamente

Así mismo, Kaji introdujo el sexo del castaño en boca de Kaworu para que haga lo suyo también logrando poner a mil a Shinji en cuestión de poco tiempo.

Era evidente que los chicos estaban disfrutándolo a esas alturas pero al mismo tiempo, sentían una terrible frustación teniendo sus manos inmovilizadas para proporcionarse mucho más placer. No podían contener sus gemidos e intensos jadeos...

Kaji se alejó un poco y los observaba lascivamente. Esa sensual escena lo estaba poniendo realmente caliente, se sentó en otro sofá que tenía justo en frente y se puso a filmarlos con su celular al mismo tiempo que se masturbaba...

Shinji fue el primero en correrse llenado a su chico con todos sus fluídos, los cuales no fueron desperdiciados por el albino, quien gustoso se lo tragaba. Rato después, Kaworu estalló en un maravilloso orgasmo que llenó la boca de su amante.

Ambos quedaron agotados y agitados tras eso. Kaji dejó de filmarlos y se puso de pie...

-No hay nada mejor que el porno en vivo... -sonrió y fue hasta ellos-

Ustedes son unos excelentes actores...

Tomó

a Shinji y lo hizo levantar...

-Se lo ganaron, voy a liberarlos...pero si intentan algo indebido...van a lamentarlo, entendido? -les advirtió-

Los chicos no dijeron nada. El hombre cumplió con su palabra y les sacó las esposas. Los dos quedaron con las muñecas muy lastimadas...

Kaji estaba con el miembro duro y erecto, se acercó a ambos, que estaban sentados en el sofá...

-Ahora vamos a repetir lo de la otra vez, pero antes...me van a dar placer...los dos al mismo tiempo -sonrió y tomó las cabezas de ambos-

Los acercó y los hizo besarse. Pero al cabo de un rato, los separó levemente e hizo que ambos le practicaran sexo oral al mismo tiempo; ellos lo hicieron pero no necesariamente por gusto sino para que Kaji no les volviera a poner esas horribles esposas.

Kaji gemía y echaba la cabeza para atrás al sentir los labios y lenguas de los jovencitos recorriéndole todo su sexo. Se turnaban para succionar y lamer todo lo que encontraban a su paso.

Ya era incontrolable la oleada de sensaciones que el hombre experimentaba...sentía que se venía así que, los hizo detenerse...

-Esperen...no quiero correrme así... -dijo y los separó-

Kaworu notó que Kaji tenía nuevamente intenciones de hacerle a Shinji una doble penetración como la vez anterior y francamente ya no estaba dispuesto a semejante aberración...

Miró de reojo y se percató que Kaji dejó el arma en un estante. En ese momento, el hombre estaba posicionando a Shinji de un modo que pudiera entrarlo de inmediato y ese descuido fue aprovechado por Kaworu para ir con prisa y tomar el arma.

-Regresa aquí, imbécil. No hemos terminado aún!!! -gritó Kaji-

-Suelta a Shinji-kun o lo vas a lamentar -lo apuntó-

-Deja eso...no sabes como manipular esa pistola. Deja eso donde estabas porque no vas a vivir para contarlo... -amenazó el hombre-

-Ves como se invierten los papeles? Ahora eres tú quien no está en posición de amenazar -sonrió Kaworu-

Kaji soltó a Shinji y fue hacia Kaworu con actitud intimidante...

-Si das un paso, voy a disparar!!! -advirtió el albino-

-Pendejo atrevido, quién te crees, eh? -se burló Kaji y siguió caminando-

-Sobre aviso no hay engaño...apréndase eso, Kaji-san...

Kaworu apretó el gatillo y disparó . Shinji volvió a quedar en shock, pensó que el chico mató a Kaji pero no fue así, le rozó el hombro derecho, provocándole una inmediata y dolorosa lesión...

-Vistase y lárguese ahora mismo!!! -ordenó Kaworu sin dejar de apuntarle-

Kaji no tuvo más remedio que obedecerlo. Los chicos hicieron lo mismo también sin dejar de vigilarlo...

-Largo... -dijo Kaworu con voz severa-

-Debes darme esa arma, es propiedad de NERV -dijo Kaji-

-Se lo daré a Katsuragi-san personalmente -respondió Kaworu-

Kaji quedó en la puerta y los miró sonriendo cínicamente...

-Bien, como quieras...pero esto no ha acabado aquí. Ganaron por hoy...pero sepan regresaré a terminar lo que quedó pendiente... -dijo Kaji-

-No lo harás...voy a asegurarme de que esto jamás vuelva a repetirse

Kaworu fue tras él y le puso el arma en la cabeza...

-Shinji-kun! -dijo Kaworu con tono mandón-

-No cometas una locura, por favor!!! -le rogó Shinji-

-Quédate aquí, entendiste? Voy a terminar con esto de una vez. No se te ocurra salir de la casa -ordenó el albino- Camina...vamos!!! -le dijo a Kaji-

Ambos abandonaron la casa. Kaworu cerró la puerta y sin dejar de apuntar a Kaji, se lo llevó para otro lugar...

-Parece que la tormenta de nieve ha vuelto...y salimos a dar un paseo en estas condiciones. Eres un genio, Nagisa-kun! -ironizó Kaji-

-Cállate!!! -dijo Kaworu-

\---

Casi dos horas después, Shinji estaba muerto de la desesperación; Kaworu no daba señales...y estaba pensando en desobedecerlo y salir a buscarlo...

-Algo malo habrá sucedido... -se dijo a sí mismo-

Pero cuando se decidió a ir, Kaworu abrió la puerta. Estaba con toda la ropa hecha un desastre debido a la nieve que le había caído...

-Kaworu-kun!!! -gritó Shinji y lo abrazó para luego romperse a llorar-

-Tranquilo, ya todo terminó. Ese enfermo no volverá a molestarnos jamás -lo abrazó también-

Shinji lo miró aterrorizado...

-Kaworu-kun...lo mataste!!!??? -preguntó-

-Ganas no me faltaron pero no, no lo maté. Solo lo dejé quieto...para siempre. Él no podrá volver a usar sus piernas jamás...

Shinji lo miró algo espantado al ver esa sonrisa psicópata en el rostro de Kaworu...

-Qué le hiciste? -volvió a preguntar Shinji-

-Destrocé sus piernas a balazos...debiste verlo como gritaba del dolor. Mi venganza está hecha...

-Venganza?

-Sí, voy a vengarme de cualquier persona que ponga sus manos en ti... -lo abrazó más fuerte-

-Kaworu-kun...qué sucederá si descubren lo que sucedió?

-Eso no ocurrirá, aquí tengo el arma y también su celular. Voy a encargarme de destruirlos...

\---

{Dos meses después...}

La primavera había llegado y ya no había vestigios de aquel crudo y terrible invierno. Shinji hablaba por teléfono...

-Hola Misato-san...

Kaworu vino hacia él y le hizo un gesto para que pusiera el altavoz...

-Lo siento mucho, Shinji. Dile a Nagisa-kun que no podré llevarlos de vacaciones como lo planeé, debo cuidar a Kaji...apenas ayer recobró la consciencia...

Los chicos se miraron mutuamente...Kaworu se sintió un poco nervioso...

-P-pero qué fue lo que le sucedió exactamente?

-Fue atacado por desconocidos en la última tormenta de nieve, recibió varios disparos y también tuvo traumatismo de cráneo, al parecer lo golpearon con un arma y quedó en coma. Todavía no saben los médicos si estará bien... -relató ella-

Shinji miró a Kaworu horrorizado...

-Ya veo. Está bien, Misato-san. No importa lo de ir de vacaciones...será en otra ocasión... -contestó Shinji-

-Ustedes irán, ya arreglé todo, solo que yo no los podré acompañar. Un subordinado mío los va a contactar para que puedan ir sin problemas...

-Muchas gracias, Misato-san -respondió el chico-

-Saludos a Nagisa-kun y felices vacaciones a ambos...adiós! -colgó la mujer-

Shinji dejó el teléfono y miró a Kaworu acusadoramente...

-Así que no fueron solo disparos en las piernas? Casi lo mataste!!! -dijo Shinji todo alarmado-

-Emmm...no lo sé, no recuerdo lo que pasó... -contestó Kaworu-

-No mientas, Kaworu-kun!!! -reclamó-

Kaworu se acercó a él y lo abrazó...

-Vamos a olvidarlo todo y disfrutaremos de nuestras vacaciones tranquilamente. Derrite todos los malos recuerdos de tu mente como la nieve lo hace cuando la primavera empieza a florecer... -besó su cuello-

-Kaworu-kun... -se estremeció ante esa provocación-

-Vamos a hacerlo... -le susurró al oído-

-Tenemos que empezar empacar para el viaje... -dijo Shinji-

-Que sea después... -respondió Kaworu metiendo sus manos dentro de la camiseta de Shinji-

-De acuerdo, tú ganas...

Contestó Shinji tomando a su chico de la mano y llevándolo rumbo a la habitación.

FIN


End file.
